Bella and Edward are grandparents? What?
by darkmoon177
Summary: Several years after Breaking Dawn. Little Renesmee who is not so little anymore comes back home with a huge surprise for her parents and the rest of the Cullens.....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! All Bella's POV
1. 1:Bella

**_A.N. I don't own anything you might recognize. Thanks to my Beta and best friend Shelly (TheBackDahlia1031) Please leave reviews as I am new to writing FanFics._**

Chapter 1

"I'm going to be a grand-what?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. What I've just heard simply cannot be true! I've only been a mother for 10 years and already I'm going to be a grandmother! This can't be possible! In less then a second Edward bound into the house. Shock and anger was spread across his face. "It's just a food baby right Nessie? It better be a damn food baby…Don't worry Bella Nessie just has a food baby…" Edward was rambling on in denial. Surprisingly I was taking the news a lot better then he was. Renesmee just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Mom. Dad. Chill out. It's not a weird baby like I was. It's mostly human. It's not growing at a fast rate like I did… I'm going to be fine…"

"That's not the point Renesmee! You're too young!" I said.

"Couldn't you have waited a couple of more years for us?! We've just recently adjusted to you being with Jacob! My god! "Edward would be crying hysterically if he could.

Renesmee put on a stomped her foot and folded her arms over the little bump with a beating heart. Edward was most likely freaking out because of that. As I looked at him and Renesmee back and forth I noticed him getting more and more aggravated by her. "Dad! Will you please be reasonable! I'm technically 17 and I can do what I want! I'm intelligent… and… and… freaking immortal!"

" **YOU ARE **_**TEN**_**YEARS OLD RENESMEE**!" he roared.

I actually jumped after how loud he was. Alice and Jasper bound into the house from their hunt. Obviously they heard his yell from any part of forks they were at. Alice was smiling at Renesmee a bit too much. I hissed at her and rushed in front of renesmee before she got to her.

"Where have you been?! Why couldn't you have told us this was going to happen Alice?!" I screamed.

Alice was still smiling. It was really getting on my nerves. "Chill out Bella. I've been on a little vacation with jasper and I thought it would be nice for your daughter to tell you the news. Don't have a cow… Seriously they're blood sucks…"

"ALICE!! MY DAUGHTERS PREGNANT AND YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS!!"

He smile faded. She got an inch in front of my face in less then a second and growled. Jasper came to her side and soon enough started smiling again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… you knew what you were getting into to! You were going to become a grandmother someday anyway! She's waited four years for you guys! I thought that was enough so I gave her my blessings."

I heard faint whimpering behind me. Jasper moved from Alice and hugged Renesmee. She let him hug her for about 5 seconds then broke free and said "I can't believe you and aunt Alice are fighting because of me! And daddy's actually mad at me!" She went back into jasper's embrace.

I then got this feeling of joy and pride inside of me. Out of no where I just became motherly. How could I be angry with my grown beautiful daughter?

"Ohhh sweetheart!" I said feeling like crying. I was happy for her. She was able to experience the most beautiful thing you can go through…without the extra pain. I got into the hug with jasper and my baby. Renesmee was no smiling with happy tears rolling down her face now. "Ohhh mom!" renesmee squealed. "Ohhhh brother…" Emmett said. I twisted my neck to look behind me still in the embrace. He was in the crowd with the rest of the family. _What is up with my vampire senses?! _

"Welcome to motherhood honey!" Esme shouted.

The embrace was broken as renesmee rushed to her _grandmother._

"Ohhhh grandma!" renesmee squealed…again.

"Alright, alright, alright… Im back to earth. People get your story straight… my daughter is not pregnant." Edward said with a small smile right after.

"Ohhh dad!" Renesmee said shoving her father which then lead into a strong hug. He kissed her head as she smiled with her eyelashes wet and her cheeks pink.

"Renesmee dear, is this child normal?" Carlisle asked smiling largely. I guess he was happy because now his coven was getting larger. He didn't even have to kill anyone. It was just accuring naturally.

"Well… it's most likely a shape shifter, ¼ vampire…don't you think?" Renesmee said.

"I suppose so… how how far are you in the pregnancy?" He said.

"…about six months…"

"**WHAT?!" **everyone shouted all together.

Alice began to sprint away. I grabbed her hard before she made two steps. "Why Alice, why?!"

"i.. bu-. I di-" she stuttered.

"Renesmee you don't look six months…" Carlisle said.

"I know… I guess it isn't normal… I guess it's something different then all of us…"

Chapter 2

"So… the baby is already shape shifting inside of her?" Jacob asked calmly.

"Yes that is why her bump becomes surprisingly huge then quite small…" Carlisle said then sprinted up the stairs most likely to try and figure more things out.

My baby's baby is a shape shifter. Yet barely vampire. No one knows at all how it will come out. I know my poor little renesmee is scared out of her mind. She is just too young! My goodness. She's 10! Ugh! It hurts my cold non-beating heart when ever I think of it. Jacob then hugged renesmee with his hands on her belly for he could'nt wrap his arms around her. Suddenly she was bigger then I was when she was due! He pecked her lightly on the lips and wiped her tears away with his thumb. I was sitting on the couch with Edward while they where having there little scene in front of the steps. They were whispering very quietly. Most likely mouthing words yet I could still hear them and I knew so could Edward.

"What's gonna happen? What _is _our baby Jacob?!" Renesmee was sobbing.

"Our baby is a little bit of you and a little bit of me." As he said the last part he placed her hand on his face. "Nothings wrong babe. Take a chill pill." He kissed her on the lips again… longer.

"A-hem." I said.

"Renesmee didn't seem shocked, embarrassed or anything. She didn't care. She just stopped doing her thing and came to sit between me and Edward. She slapped one of our thighs each with her two hands and said "Mom. Dad. Jacob and I want to move in together."

_Who does this little girl think she is?! _"Renesmee! Come on! What happens if you get into labor?! We all want to be there, you know that!" I screamed with my eyes bulging out.

"But we own our own house already…" Renesmee said.

"Where?" Edward said flatly.

"In the middle of the forest. Near the creak." Jacob replied.

"Fine. Get out of here. Go. I need to think. Leave." Edward said strangely. I don't what was up with him but I was going find out.

"Ughh…dad?.."

"**LEAVE!!" **Edward roared for the second time today. His daughters pregnancy was affecting him very strongly.

"Yep. Leavin'." Renesmee said grabbing Jacobs hand heading for the door.

Once they left I began to yell at Edward. "EDWARD! How can you be fine with that?! I want her here! With me!"

"Let her be! Her baby is an abomination!" Edward said then closed his eyes and put his head down ashamed of speaking his mind.

"..An…abomination? Edward… How can you say that? Is renesmee an abomination to you too? Huh? Am I an abomination for wanting to be a vampire? Huh?" I was yelling like a mad woman. Edward wasn't replying.

"**DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!"**

"Her baby is going to be become bigger then she is if we let her go on for the next 3 months! It needs to be taken out Bella!" He said in a normal tone.

I never thought of that. If I were still human I might have fainted.

"He stomach will explode and she wll die. If this baby comes out larger then a 5 foot 3 woman, thirsty…ohh… we're all in for some trouble." He said pacing fastly back and forth.

Oh my god. My baby. My baby was going to die?! No! I wasn't going to let the happen!

"How will we convince her Edward? You know her head is harder then stone… literally."

"We must do the best parenting possible… and… make her Bella. It's the only way. I can't let my baby die after only 10 years all because of a stupid mongrel."

I was most likely in denial after just hearing the fact that my baby might die so I agreed. I was agreeing to taking away my baby's chance of being a mother too. My mind was not functioning right… I wasn't caring about her feelings… I was only caring about protecting her.

"Where do you think they've headed?" I said.

"La push, of course." Edward replied. His eyes were red. He was really thirsty. I was shocked. No!

"Edward?... your eyes… we must go hunting real quick." I said.

"No. I'm going for them." He said with a sly smile and sprinted out the door…


	2. 3: The Baby shall live

**_A.N. I don't own anything that you might recongnize. Please keep reading and reviewing! Also thanks to my beta Shelly (Countess Alice Cullen) who edits my story because I am too lazy_**

Chapter 3

The word for my emotion at this moment was hard to find. It was dumbfounded, angry, worried, scared or devastated. Mix those together and that's what I felt. I could still hear Edward's feet barely touch the ground as he ran to La Push. I didn't know what to do to. To not follow him and let him kill my _grandchild_ or stop him from whatever tragedy he was about to create. My body was frozen as my thoughts swam around in my mind. Jasper was the one to get me back to the present.

"Bella, where'd Edward go?! He asked frantically.

"He's…gone." I was still out of focus. Jasper came near me and I came back to the present time.

"We have to go stop him! He could get killed!" I yelled, grabbing Jasper's arm taking him with me even though I didn't even know what I was going to do. As we ran faster and faster I was imaging what I would do in my head:

1)Make Jasper take him hunting while I sit down and talk rationally to Renesmee.

2)Force Renesmee to come back to the house without Jacob.

3)Have the love of my life killed by "werewolves" and have my daughter die because of a monster inside her.

It was either 1 or 2 for me. Well I guess I'd just have to wait till I reached my destination to see what I would do. As me and Jasper got closer and closer to Billy's house Seth and Leah were circling these grounds. Seth was whimpering and kept his face the other direction where he couldn't meet my eyes and leah's back hair stood up along with her bared teeth and loud, gruesome growls towards me.

"Please Leah, I need too see my daughter immediately!" I pleaded. My eyes were filled with terror and sorrow. I knew she could see that but she didn't care. She stood her grounds never changing the tension between the three of us. I was thinking of making it a draw but that would be pointless. I would somehow get past them without there being a bloody mess. I heard delicate footsteps coming from my left side and before I knew it I was in Edwards arms again. He hugged me for half a second and that just made all my troubles melt away. I looked at his eyes again and they were dark not red.

"Edward, what have you done? Did you hunt or…" I trailed off backing up a bit.

"I quickly had a deer or two on the run. I'm fine now. I haven't hunted in weeks. Only because I sensed there was something wrong with Renesmee and I wanted to be near."

I kissed him because I really didn't know what to say to that. "Where's Renesmee? How is she?" I asked instead.

"Umm… not to good. She's suddenly started to have contractions… I don't understand why… I thi-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence for i rushed off to billy's house. Leah was running at my side angry and barking loudly. She bit my arm and I hit her nose for her to let go. She let got and bit my torso. I bit her ear hard letting my venom go into her. she whimpered and dropped to the ground. I bared my teeth at her limp body and sprinted towards the back door. Jacob was in the kitchen eating an apple.

"'Sup Bells?" he said coming towards my face to kiss my cheek. I hissed at him and said "where the hell is Renesmee?" I yelled.

"whoa whoa. Bells shes in my room watching t.v. what happened to you?" he said calmly going to the fridge for a can of soda. Before he was able to turn around and look at me I went into Jacobs room to see my child sleeping calmly on the bed. She was snoring lightly like a baby cub. I pulled the covers down to look at her stomach. I was terrified from what I saw. I saw the whole outline of the baby morphing into different animals inside her. I screamed and ran to the door to see Edward staring at the same thing as I was.

"Call Carlisle Bella. Don't be afraid. Shes asleep this is the perfect time…" he drifted off but stopped short because of renesmee's choice of words.

"I can hear you in my sleep! Your not killing my baby! I'm giving birth to him when he's ready to come out!" She yelled.

Just as I did she suspected it to be a boy.

"No Renesmee! You're going to do as I say weather you want it to be that way or not!" Edward yelled back standing at the foot of the bed.

"**NO DADDY! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"**

"You've been a spoiled brat the past ten years and for once in your damn life your going to do as we say and let us remove the baby! Enough is enough!" Edward yelled back at her.

I just stood there with my head down. Trying to picture myself invisible not moving at all, not breathing just being apart of the room.

"Mommy please! You know how I feel! Please don't do this to me!"

"Sweetheart I have to…"

"Yeah babe, just let 'em… you might die… I mean the baby's still gonna live. But you can't give birth to it. God, you and your family are so dramatic…" Jacob said as he passed by the room walking towards the living room.

Me and Edward must have been around Rosalie too much. All we needed to do was give her a c-section and let the baby live as a member of our family! We didn't have to kill it! We'd just have to raise it just like we did with our baby.

"Well is it gonna hurt?" renesmee asked scared.

"No baby your gonna be asleep." Edward said scratching his head smiling and coming to my side to kiss my cheek.

Carlisle ran into the room with his clothes torn most likely by Leah.

"So what's the deal?" he asked out of breath.

"We need a c-section." Renesmee said getting out of bed to hug me. The outline of the baby was a dog. A small dog. It was so freaky but then it just became an outline of a normal human.

"OK let's get this baby out to see what it is." Renesmee said.

"Alright. Let's go back to the house so everyone can be there." Edward said.

He smiled at me as we followed renesmee and her grandfather out of the room…


	3. 4: Finally!

**_ A.N. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and hits. I really like them. Also, I don't own anything. I thank my Beta/Best-Friend Shelly who is Countess Alice Cullen. Check out her story The War Begins. It's amazing!_**

Chapter 4

"COME ON, PUSH!! PUSH!!" Jacob said as he tried to motivate Renesmee. The images of what Renesmee once showed me when I gave birth to her weren't half as bad as what I was witnessing right now. I mean it wasn't that gory but It was quite nauseating even for a vampire. Jacob didn't even stand next to the lower part of her body, he stood behind her head so he wouldn't see anything.

"Ahhhhh! Jacob! Shut the hell up!" Renesmee yelled while pushing the baby out.

"Damnnnnnnn that head is huge!" Emmett said outside the door.

"Whoa baby big head." Rosalie commented as well.

"Edward move out the way I need to get this!"Alice said shoving Edward to the side with a video camera in her hand.

"Mommy!! I don't ever wanna go through this pain again!!" Renesmee said crying and pushing.

"Oh baby its going to be o-" I started to say until Jacob cut me off.

"What do you mean?! I told you I wanted 4!!" Jacob said frantically.

A snarl escaped from Edwards mouth. "You just keep thinking that mongrel…"

Jacob just rolled his eyes avoiding another argument with Edward.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle screamed. And in his hands he held a small tan baby with red glowing eyes. Instead of it crying, it was howling. Everyone was laughing at the strangeness. Yet not caring because it was so beautiful. Renesmee was breathing heavily and said "Grandpa can you hand him over?"

"Hold on dear…" Carlisle then wrapped the delicate baby boy in a small blanket and grabbed a baby bottle from the mini fridge. The bottle contained red liquid. _Blood._I gave Edward a weary glance and he just nodded his head like a soldier. Meaning that it was the right thing to do. Carlisle handed over the un-named baby to Renesmee. She cradled him and fed him his blood. I rushed to her side and asked "So my dear what are you going to name him?"

She looked past me to look at her father. "I don't know. I want daddy to name him." Edward smiled and came to her side in a half a second. He smiled largely at me.

"Lestat. I like Lestat, my love." He replied back to Renesmee.

"Wait, my kids gonna have a fiction vampire name? That's bull-" Jacob began to complain. Renesmee cut him off.

"It's my baby too. Daddy's been surprisingly very understanding with all this so he deserves a chance to name him."

"Lestat Black." I said. _Huh._

"Oh, dear! What about a middle name?" Esme asked stepping into the room.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked still feeding Lestat. He had finished his first bottle and had it replaced with a new one by his _great-_grandfather.

"Hmm… I like… Jessie." I said. I combined Renesmee's nickname and the beginning letter to Jacob's name.

"Now that's a name I can agree with." Jacob said with a smile.

The nice moment was interrupted by the sound of a breaking article of clothing. Lestat had ripped his way out the blanket and morphed into a wolf pup! He jumped off of Renesmee and onto the floor running towards Emmett. He began to pull at the bottom of emmett's pants for some reason.

"Why the hell do animals hate on me?!" Emmett asked in fake sad way.

The house then got filled with roars of laughter…


	4. 5: Problems

_**A.N. Thanks for all the love! I really appreciate it. Also many thanks my lovely Beta/Best-Friend Countess Alice Cullen. Check out her story called 'The War Begins' It's great! Oh when you get to the bottom, why don't you click that purty submit review bottom. **_

_Chapter 5_

Lestat was running around the backyard with Emmett. It was three weeks after his birth and he was already the size of a grown teenage boy. He had this olive tone skin color, a thin body, flawless face, beautiful honey colored eyes, and long shaggy black hair like his fathers. Carlisle was of course angry with himself because he couldn't figure how he was growing so he fast. He didn't even know when he would stop. He suspected at least 21 for he was "1/4" shape-shifter: werewolf. "Hey grandma, come and play tag with us!" Lestat said jokingly then laughed with his uncle and gave him a high-five.

"Oh. Sure." I said smirking at them. They're faces then went serious.

"Uhhh o-okay. Yay?" Lestat replied. He gave Emmett a worried look and Emmett couldn't stop smiling.

"You're it!" I said tapping Lestat then running into the forest. Emmett ran one direction and I was running the other. As I was running at the speed of light I quickly looked behind me and saw a horse-sized wolf running at my heels. I began to run faster, smiling at the fact I wasn't tripping over anything. But of course I had to have that thought and I tripped over a root in the ground. Since Lestat was running on the same path as I was he tripped on top of me with his four legs sprawled out. His fluffy face was twice the size of my head. He had on his fathers Wolfy grin and licked my whole face. I stayed there like that attempting to put my arms around him. A hug from a grandmother to a grandson. Emmett noticed us and walked slowly to our side. He sat down into a pretzel position and said "Dude. Not the best place to leave your clothes…" Lestat's huge eyes widened and he got off me and ran back towards the house.

"Where'd he leave them?" I asked Emmett.

He sighed nodding his head in disapproval of Lestat's actions. "On top of Alice's porche…"

"Oh dear… Come on! Let's go! I have to see this!" I said like a little girl wanting to go to the carnival.

In 3 seconds Emmett and I were already walking up to the garage. We peeked our heads in at the side and saw Alice pointing at parts of her car where Lestat would have to clean it with a toothbrush.

"Don't ever throw any of your belongs on top of MY car!" Alice said. "But don't worry hunny, this is just a warning…" she said with a creepy smile and went through the door which lead back into the house.

I didn't see Lestat's full body till he stood up and what I saw had to be taken pictures of. He was wearing a purple and pink cocktail dress with black open toe stilettos.

"How… I don't ge- How are you already wearing that when-"Emmett stuttered, cracking up at the same time.

"She knew." Lestat and I both said. Alice of course knew where Lestat would leave his clothes and she knew exactly what his punishment would have to be… before we did.

"Sorry Hun." I kissed his forehead as he scrubbed the hood of the car. I walked up to the door to go see what Carlisle was up to.

As I walked into the room Edward, Esme, and Rosalie started pushing me back out.

"Bella there's something we're talking about that you don't need to hear…" Rosalie said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Renesmee crying together embracing. Carlisle was surprisingly punching a wall. Alice had her vision face on, and Jasper was on his knees in front of her trying get her to tell him what she was seeing. I shoved the three of them making them fly back in different directions. _Oops, I didn't mean to use that much force._I sprinted towards my son-in-law and daughter and frantically began to ask "What did Alice see?! Why is Carlisle punching a wall?! What hap-"

"They're…they're coming back for us mom…" Renesmee began to say but stopped short to sob on Jacobs chest.

Jacob sniffled his nose and told me "The Volturi are coming back. Not to say stop by, but to break the coven apart. And make Lestat one of them."

I've been through this before. I felt angry and surprisingly very confident that I wasn't going to let any of that happen. I've defeated them twice before. They let us be twice. Why wouldn't they soften up again for me?

I calmly asked Carlisle to stop punching a wall. For the first time ever he came an inch before my face and said "Bella. Do you even understand how they're going to break this coven apart? They're going to kill me… and Edward. No one else." He looked as though he were going psychotic. He began to walk out the door and before he did he kissed Esme and told her he'd be going for a drive. Carlisle was always the calm one… he was always the superhero of her family and he was breaking apart this instant. I didn't understand. Why would he be freaking out like this?

I went up to Edward and pleaded "What's going on?! Tell me everything! Why is Carlisle freaking out like that?!"

Edward opened his mouth to reply but Alice did the talking instead.

"They're going to torture us by making us watch the burn alive the old fashion way." Alice said groggily.

"Why?! What's the point?!" I could've been sobbing along with Renesmee.

"They're jealous of us and that what they want to do…" Edward answered me. He had this sad face. Despite the horrible moment he looked so adorable. I kissed him and picked up his face so he could look at me.

"None of this is going to happen, my love. Come on. I'm Bella Cullen." I said with a confident smirk…


	5. 6: They're heeeeeeeeeereee

_**Once again, I don't own anything. This is all made because of Stephenie Meyer's awesome invention. Thanks to my awesome Beta Countess Alice Cullen, I get ideas to go with my story. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I LOVE THEM :D thanks!**_

Chapter 6

It was a normal day of hunting, with Edward, Jacob, and Emmett. Rosalie and Lestat had come a long as well. It felt nice to have such a big hunting group. Of course we had the Rabbits as appetizers to then have the deer for the main meal. It was eerie when we spotted a bear catching fish at the creak. Edward and Emmett then started to argue:

"It's my catch." Emmett said fiercely.

"No Emmett. I'd like to share it with my wife. C'mon give her a try…." Edward declared.

"No way! You know they're my favorite! And they're never that big!" Emmett said back like a little boy wanting a specific action figure at the toy store.

"I'll race ya for it!" I said grinning widely. I ran at the speed of light with Edward and Emmett trying to keep pace at both sides. I laughed at how difficult it was for them when I can run even faster then that. So I did. The bear was ripping two fish to shreds once I pounced on it. It thrashed at the air and tried to shake me off…but I was too wild to let go. It fell to its knees in defeat as I finished sucking it dry. Blood had splattered all over the new dress Edward had bought me.

"You see! It should've have been mine! Look at how messed up her new gift is!" Emmett complained, then stalked off hoping to find another bear.

My face was apologetic. I knew I should have been more cautious.

"Don't worry my love. I could always buy you another one. And you will always have enough because of dear alice." Edward said with a smile. He then caressed my face which was caked in blood but he didn't care. He kissed my lips as good as all the thousands of past kisses.

"I'm so lucky to have _young_ looking grandparents. 'Cause if not it would be so nauseating to watch you two make out. " Lestat said with both his arms on each of our shoulders.

"Shut up, Les!" I said jumping on my 6 foot 5 grandson to kiss his cheeks one billion times.

"Ugh! Grandma! C'mon! You're embarrassing me!" he said, gently removing my wrapped arms from his neck.

"You don't love your grandma?" I said in that stupid tone grandmothers use to babies.

"Of course I do. But there's people watching…" Lestat said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop being such a drama queen! The only person watching is your grandfather!" I said back feisty.

"I would not consider us a family member just yet…" A woman said with beautiful high pitched tone.

There was a young man and woman standing about 10 feet away, beside a large oak tree. They were Obviously vampires because of their topaz eye color and ghastly white skin. The woman was dressed in this gothic outfit while the young man was formally dressed in black.

"Hey there! I'm Lestat. Lestat black. We are the cullens and the blacks. And these are some members of my coven." Lestat said walking towards them. Edward stopped him short by pulling him back with his hand.

"Excuse my grandson. This is not his coven. But he is apart of it. Our leader is resting at our estate." Edward replied to the woman.

"The cullens, huh? We have heard so much good gossip about this coven… We also have heard the volturi are coming for you…"

I stood in front of both Edward and lestat in a protective stance. "Are you the beginning of our battle?" I questioned stretching my shield before anything were to happen.

The woman laughed loudly in this voice I could listen to for hours. It was just so perfect. "Oh no my dear! We are rebels against joining the volturi. Our powers are as unique as some of the members In your coven. We are here to proudly help."

"May I ask where you two have traveled from?" Edward asked politely.

"We are from Transylvania. Both of us bitten from a man we can't remember. Our story is not much different from you and your partner. "

"Very well then. I presume I must take you to our leader, Carlisle." Edward said starting to lead the way towards the house.

"Oh how rude of me!" The woman began to say. "What are your names? You both look like such a marvelous couple."

Edward cleared his throat ashamed of being so forgetful. "As you know from my grandson's introduction, this is Lestat Black." Edward said motioning his hand towards him. Lestat smiled nervously and waved. "He is a born shape-shifter part vampire...This is my wife. Bella Cullen." He said tugging at my waist to be tightly next to him. "And I am Edward Cullen." He finished with a smirk.

"You all have such nice names. Well… my name is Alyssa Gillespie. And this my husband Aiden Allucard." Alyssa replied.

"Such a pleasure to meet you both." Edward said. "Please follow me to meet my leader…"

In less then 5 minutes we all reached the house. Carlisle wasn't waiting at the porch. Edward and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Please wait a moment. I'll be right back." Edward said, And dashed into the house.

After a minute he came back out with unmoving eyes, he looked traumatized. Carlisle was right behind him fixing his tie and buttoning up his shirt fastly.

"Hell there. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Excuse me for being tardy me and my wife were doing some lab work." He said.

"Oh… ooook Carlisle." Alyssa said not falling for it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alyssa Gillespie and this is my husband Aiden." The three of them greeted each other, shaking hands.

"So how may I be of your service?" Carlisle asked.

"Let us help you kill the volturi." Aiden replied, saying something for the first time. His voice sounded like a teenage boy_. I wonder how old they were when they were bitten._

"Killing them is our second option. Like our past interferences with the volturi we talk them out of it, and they let us go free. We plan on doing the same."

"They're not going to be soft this time! They are very envious of you Mr.Cullen!" Alyssa replied.

"Please call me dr. Cullen or Carlisle. Alyssa, you may stay behind us and help us if they choose to fight. But please don't go for the kill first."

Alyssa sighed. "Yes, sir. We agree to go with your plan."

"Thank you so very much. Would you like some human bloo-"

Carlisle began to offer but was interrupted by fierce howls. Mist surrounded us out of no where.

Jacob came threw the mist running to us with my scratched, bruised, and unconscious renesmee. Jacob also had several scratches on his face. The three words that came out of us mouth made my non-beating heart drop to my stomach.

"…They took lestat." Jacob said angrily and breathlessly…


	6. 7: Reign

_**Once again, I don't own nothing. This is based on most likely the most famous book EVER. So yea. People, don't read then leave the page. Please review. It means so much. Thanks! 3**_

Chapter 7

"Your power… is… so surreal…" Carlisle said astonished at Alyssa's gift.

"It's a piece of cake." She replied, and then smiled knowing she was awesome. She reminded me so much of Alice. I missed her dearly…

"Oh. Thank you soo much Alyssa! I feel brand new!" Renesmee said hugging her. It felt as though my baby was back on her feet before anyone was even able to gasp.

"Your welcome, sweetie." She said, then turned back to grin at her husband.

"Can you bring back the dead?" Edward asked flatly.

"No Hun. I can only prevent someone from dying. Call me a… high lighter… with bonus features." She said.. just like something as conceited as Alice would… I missed her so much.

"Alyssa has all the powers of the elements… and… Aiden? Do you have a power?" Emmett questioned him.

"I can make a person age right before they're eyes." He replied back creepily.

Emmett stepped back mouthing the word "oookayy…"

"If you two come, the volturi will be even more furious." Edward said.

"We have a higher chance of killing them quicker than all of you put together." Alyssa said back.

Edward was about to begin an argument with her except I butted in and said "She's coming with us Edward. You know she can help us fight. Most likely o one from the last interference with the volturi will mess with us again. They're our only hope… I want my grandson back…" I said making my eyes like a puppy's eyes. Edward couldn't say no to me. _Hehe._

He grunted and headed for the garage door. "I'm going to go start the escalade…" he said then quickly kissed my cheek.

"Dad's such a jerk sometimes…" Renesmee said softly but high enough for everyone to hear.

"No… he's just to caring…"

"God… you can never be pissed off at him can you?" Jacob asked.

"What the hell's your problem?" I replied back getting irritated.

Jacob was about to yell back but renesmee clamped her hand over his mouth. "Jacob just wants Lestat back… as well as the rest of us." She said the last part sternly to his face.

"So who's going?" Rosalie asked, filing her nails pointlessly.

"I am." Everyone said.

"We have all those tickets already?" Alyssa asked.

"Ugh! I wish we can all just turn into bats and fly there!" Renesmee complained whining to herself into Jacobs's chest.

Everyone smiled at Renesmee's humorous thought. No one was really able to laugh though. We then heard wheels screech in front of the house. Edward had already gotten out of the garage. He dashed into the house and said "I have some private jets awaiting us in Seattle. Let's move."

We all entered into our fancy cars, which barely anyone owns here in forks and drove to Seattle in the fast speed we always have…

The jets were way classy. I overheard Edward speaking with the pilot about the price… my eyes could've popped out and landed on the expensive carpet of the jet. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were in one jet and Alyssa, Aiden, Renesmee, and Jacob were in an other. Carlisle and esme had their own… The Jet's speed felt as though it was faster then I was at running. It didn't feel like we were really moving. I used all my strength to move my head around since the speed of the flight kept my whole body immobile. I looked behind me and Emmett and Rosalie were surprisingly making out. _How the hell can they do that?! After all that's going on?!_ I wanted to roll my eyes but I thought if I did they would stay that way forever. I looked to my side and saw Edward staring at me. I forced a smile and he stuck his tongue at me. That made me laugh… it wasn't like Edward to do something so childish. But then of course I thought… yes it was something like Edward to do… get my mind off of all the tragedies going on.

In two hours we were in Volterra, Italy. I was too shocked to talk. Firstly, I was amazed at how fast we got here and all that speed was just a little too much for me. Edward handed three rolls of cash to the pilot. The pilot's smile matched his eyes. Wait… his eyes… they were topaz! A vampire pilot? Edward used his vampire speed to get back to me. Why would he do that? He knows not to in public! "Edward. Was the pilot a vampire?" I asked and he nodded his head, I overheard Rosalie say "duh" somewhere. Renesmee and Jacob were vomiting as they were coming down the other jet's stairs. Of course such a fast trip wouldn't be good for half humans. I scowled at Edward. Renesmee has gone through so much the past month. Alice popped into my head again… if it wasn't for her this probably wouldn't be happening! Then I wondered… "Edward, where are Alice and jasper?"

"…somewhere. I'm not to sure, love." He replied back not looking directly at me.Whatever, I thought.

"What do we do now?" Emmett questioned.

"Reign." Alyssa said.

What I saw before my eyes was something I never thought could really be done by _real_ vampires. They vanished into mid air. With smoke left in their trace…


	7. 8: The plan is in session

**Once again, me+twilight don't own! Hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't been the fastest at updating but I'll try and improve that. Please review! Pretty please!! :3**

Chapter 8

"Wha- , what the hek just happened?!" Renesmee, Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett asked in unison. I wondered also how that was scientifically possible but then I thought… when is anything scientifically possible these days. When I got back to earth, from the incredulous happening, I turned my head to ask Carlisle how that could've been done. Apparently he noticed my questionable look and put a finger to my lips and said "Let's just think of a way to get Lestat back. I had a feeling those two were up to no good." I nodded my head in agreement, but I didn't know what to think of. After all this confidence I never had a plan on my mind. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. But of course my super genius husband, had one to share.

"Half of us should go through the tunnels, the other half… should distract… them." Edward said to Carlisle in an unsure tone.

"In what way would we be able to distract them?" Rosalie questioned the two of them.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged glances. I wasn't the only one to notice Edward listening in on Carlisle's private ideas. Edward nodded his head and put his arm around my waist and glided me to the parking lot.

"Edward, what are we doing? What plan do you two have in mind?" I asked abruptly stopping our close walk.

"Bella, just follow everything I say. It's easier that way. Trust me, my love." He said looking deep into my eyes. My hair was flying all over the front of my face because of the strong winds. He caught my hair in his fingers and placed it behind both my ears. "Okay." I said and reached for his hand. I restarted the rapid walk with him… but for some reason… my trust in him was beginning to become quite flimsy…

Edward of course had a car awaiting us in the parking lot. It was a nice blood red, 2008 Corvette. For the first time since I've been with Edward, he was driving at the correct speed limit. I was amazed. We began to pass by ancient buildings that looked completely abandoned. I did notice some photographers here and there though. "How long till we get there?" I asked him in the softest voice. The sound of it made me tremble and feel even more melancholy. _I want my grandson back. We have to get him back._ Edward heard me too. He took one hand off the wheel to grab mine and rub circles on the back with his thumb. "2 more minutes. Be prepared. We're going through the sewers…" He began to say but I stopped him short to complain like a girly girl "The sewers?! What the hell for?! That's gross!"

He sighed. "Carlisle said.. well… thought… that there's another entrance to the castle by the sewer route. And it also may be closer to where they have Lestat held captive."

"Ugh why do we have to do the dirty job? I wanna kick some butt!" I replied back, stomping my foot onto the floor of the sports car. "You're so cute when you're upset. But you should calm down… we're here…" And as he finished his sentence we pulled up into a dark alley, between two massive restaurants. It must have been the nicest alley I could ever have entered. Past the dumpsters there was a beautiful horizon above clear blue sea. The marble walls were a nice touch as well. I had quit staring and realized Edward pulling out the sewer windows steel bars one by one. After two minutes of watching, and waiting he said sarcastically "Roll up your pants. I don't think the contents down there will be to your liking."

"…disgusting…" I said as I looked down below to the greenish murky water. I could've gagged as I saw a dead rat pop up to the surface. "You go first."I pleaded to him. Just like that he jumped down and the nauseating water splashed on me. I squealed. "EDWARD!!" I called his name angrily and loud. He laughed and shushed me. "Come down already." He said.

I gently jumped down and barely made the water move. He smiled, grabbed my hand, and glided us, toward the Volturi's castle. Minutes later…after my screams and cries to the floating dead bodies, and cockroaches, we reached a small wooden door. It wasn't a door you would be suspicious of either. It had no huge locks and it sure wasn't some titanium metal door. It seemed… normal. "Is that it?" I questioned. "I think so…" Edward replied releasing his grasp on my hand to walk towards it. Before he was even able to touch the knob, a snow white large beast broke through and pushed my husband's body into the water! I tried to quickly analyze what it was, but nothing came to my mind. I was terrified and I didn't know what angle to attack it from without hurting Edward. The beast had been trying to snap at its neck but Edward ducked and shoved. With his vampire speed he climbed up on its back and reached for its jaw. It tried to shake him off but he still managed to wrap his hands on the top and bottom of its mouth. He pulled one far up and one far down and killed it…gorily. It collapsed into the water making a huge splash. I was officially soaked in red-ish green liquid. I ignored my dilemma and ran towards him. He was staring at his hands which were somehow bleeding. "Oh my god… what was that thing Edward?!" I screamed frantically. "That my dear… was a real werewolf." He replied…then gulped.


	8. 9: You are not getting him back

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, if you can PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I love em'. Thanks :)**_

Chapter 9

"Edward! Tell me what to do?! How are you bleeding?" I asked nervously on the verge of crying. I started ripping up parts from my blouse to cover up his hands. "Bella! Bella! Don't worry. Relax. Breathe. There's no need to wrap my hands." He said flicking me away. "I need to help you! What if you bleed to dea-" I said but stopped short. His face held a smirk. "I'm already dead. This is okay to happen Bella. Just close your eyes and count to five." He told me. I hesitated and began to close them. My long eyelashes gave the impression that my eyes were shut…but they weren't. I was slightly peeking through. Edwards deep cuts began to disappear and as soon as I reached to the number five…they were no longer there. I widened my eyes… and Edward still had that stupid_ adorable_ smirk on his face. He grabbed my neck and kissed me long till my lips began to part open… "No time for that now, my love." He said, chuckling. I pouted my bottom lip which was then kissed. I was brought back to the moment from staring into his eyes, when the colossal beasts' paw twitched at my foot. I jumped back and into Edward's arms. "What is the Volturi doing with werewolves? They aren't the best choice for a pet…" I stated.

"They never did become extinct. They've had them here as their guards this whole time… and they want more. Improved ones… shape shifters… and Lestat is more than that." He replied. My mind was filled with more questions than that: where had those stupid brats, Alyssa and Aiden, vanished off to… and where the hell my grandson was. "Should we go through this door?" I asked staring through it. Inside seemed to be pitch black and I wondered if more werewolves lingered inside. "I'm not to sure.." Edward told me. He gulped for the second time… something about werewolves must be more dangerous than what I had in mind.

Groaning and cries interrupted our immobile stance. Edward and I's heads whipped back…and the person I worried I would never see again was walking unsteadily towards me… "Lestat!" I shrieked. With vampire speed I dashed up to him and picked him up into my arms. "Oh, my poor baby! Oh god…" I kept repeating. Tears of joy escaped from my eyes. I kissed my grandson's injured face over and over again. I looked at his broken body up and down. "What do we do now, Edward? We have what we came for…" I said, and I smiled after have said the last part. "We must run. It won't be too late till they realize he's gone…"

"Wait..gran-, grandpa.." Lestat stuttered trying to get his grandfathers attention. "Sssh, baby, sssh, your safe now. Don't worry about anything. I've got you." I said. Ugh. I felt so old. Vampire or not, no one should intend on not _feeling_ old… even if their appearance doesn't look that way. "What is it, Lestat?" Edward questioned him in the gentlest tone. "There- there's no time to run… I've been running from them. There coming for us no- now…" Lestat struggled to say. My eyes widened and I began to hear Lestat's heart accelerate. "If we go through the door… we die… we walk that way…" I pointed to the direction behind us. "We might die too…is there any other way out?!"

"No guys. We have to confront them. Start expanding your shield now though Bella. That's the best protection we have at the moment…" Edward replied back sadly.

"Oh no, it isn't." A beautiful tone commented but who it came from was no where to be seen. "Who are you? Where are you?" I questioned the air surrounding me. Alyssa and Aiden then popped into sight in front of us. "We're here." _Alyssa_ said, with her pearly white teeth shining as she smiled. I gawked at their sudden appearance. "How did you know we were down here? We thought you abandoned us.. Where did you go? Why did you g-"Aiden cut me off and said "We had to get what we wanted before we battled alongside you guys. Excuse our unmentioned disappearance." And he smiled an even greater smile than his partner.

"Well that's inexcusable! You should have told us you wanted to free load off of us! Why couldn't you guys just use your unique powers and get here on your own, huh?!" I screamed at them, the emotions from the past month had been slightly expressed.

"What's this entire ruckus down here? We could almost hear you from the tip-top of our castle." A deep and creepily sincere voice said. Lestat's hairs stood up and he jumped out of my arms to stand bravely next to me. Only Aro, Jane, and Demetri cared to come along and catch Lestat. _It probably took all Aro's guts to not turn back. _My shield was already expanded. I was ready for them.

"I see you've come back for precious Lestat." Aro said.

"Yes we have. And if you would excuse us. We have places to be. Sorry for not being able to hang around and chat…" Alyssa said, making a lead to go through the wooden door. Edward nodded his head at Alyssa, in an obvious "no" sign.

"What a charming young vampire… much to learn doesn't she?" Aro commented, staring at her. She just gave him a "bring it on" on look. Aro seemed flabbergasted, to not be treated with complete respect.

"Yes Aro, she's a companion of Alice…" Edward started saying "Excuse us for being in any form..Rude…"

"Yes… what is this? Sneaking around our castle? I know you and Bella have the decency to come say hello along with my escorts."

"Yes sir, pardon us… we- w" Edward began to say more but Aro, came an inch in front of the two of us, and grabbed our necks tightly.

"Pardon me, for this…" he pushed his nails in harder into our necks "but what you have come back for is not what you Americans would say 'a piece of cake'. You are not getting your grandson back."


	9. 10: DingDong Aro's dead! Lalalala

**_ A.N. I don't own any of this since I am not a mother of three and not married. So I'm not Stephenie Meyer! Also, I am sorry for not updating in such a long time and for such a short chapter but I just wanted to end the fight scene. Please review and on with the story!_**

**Chapter 10**

Aro's fingers were digging deeper into the base of my throat. Being a vampire, piercing the skin was difficult but still possible. He was a Milli-second away to letting that happen. Edward's feet walked up his ribs to his neck, attempting to throttle him. Aro then dropped me to the floor, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Family is the best thing anyone can have. No matter what or who you are." Edward struggled to say, trying to break him off.

"You wouldn't know anything about that." A deep, efficient voice aforementioned.

Shadows were looming closer to us. Carlisle then sprung towards Aro releasing his grasp on Edward. Carlisle slammed Aro's brain into the ceiling repeatedly. Unconsciousness was soon to take affect. Surprise fulfilled us all as Aro's eyes transpired into a beaming bright green. Long fangs appeared from his jaw and carved Carlisle's wrist liberating himself. Aro heaved his chest choosing to spring at Lestat.

No match for my husband. Edward pummeled him to the ground. A new move for John Cena. Aro landed by my side hissing outrageously, enough to frighten a demon. Although my fear was strong, I controlled it to then gorge at his larynx. I was savage. My anguish towards Aro and his stupid royal family was being released. I chewed him to the bone to be left scraping my teeth against the loam. My husband and Lestat had tried to pull me back but I couldn't break off. It was the first time the true vampiress within me was set free.


	10. 11: What I want

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Once again I do not own the story or plot as you probably already know. Please leave me reviews! Thanks!**_

Chapter 11

"Bella, Bella, **BELLA! **You can stop now! Grandma, stop!"

I popped my head back above the sewer water, tasting decay and filth as I was incessantly spitting it out. My eyes stung and my gums were aching more than a freaking vampire gums _should_ ache. I called out to Edward where he was wrapping a piece of his shirt around Carlisle's wrist. "Edward, why do my gums hurt so much?" I lifted my self up off the ground using Lestat's waist so I wouldn't slip. He pushed his head far back in shock. "Lestat, what is it? Does my hair look that disgusting?" I couldn't help but worry.

As soon as I turned my face every vampire in the room gasped. "What?! What's wrong?! Stop freaking me out!" I slapped my hands to my face expecting to feel something unusual but I couldn't. Of course to anything peculiar of me Edward would smile about it. "Ugh! Edward tell me what's wrong with my face!" I said grabbing onto his forearms.

He chuckled a bit. "You're always so paranoid if there's something wrong with you. " He placed his hand on my neck. "Bella, you've done something you might have not planned to receive… but everything will be okay my love."

"You're scaring me even more. Can't you just spit out what's up with me?!" I asked beyond the point of being terrified.

"I don't believe you and your coven would have the time, seeing you have to go through us now." A voice amongst the walls stated.

I felt a rush of air through my damp clothes and goose bumps began to arise. I felt as though something paused behind me. I turned my head slightly around but to see the rest of the tunnel.

"Look lower you imbecile." The voice of a young girl softly said.

I about-faced my body to see Jane and her piercing blue eyes staring up at me. They widened as everyone else's and as a normal American teen I asked "What the hell is wrong with my face?!"

She looked past me at Carlisle. He came towards us and apparently they both knew what they were thinking.

"She must stay with us. It's the rules Carlisle."

"No. He's done for and we've proven how strong of a coven we are. You will just have to find a new leader, Jane."

She hissed and Carlisle began to be lifted above the ground choking. I could see that Jane was doing this to him. I shoved her against the side of the tunnel and she did nothing but put her head down.

"I'm sorry your majesty." She told me.

Majesty? Why the hek did she just call me that?

Carlisle was back to being on the ground and he placed both his hands upon my shoulders. "You're meant to be there new leader. You've somehow consumed whatever legacy there was left in Aro's blood and it shows, Bella. Can't you feel… stronger?" Carlisle said.

I mean I kind of do. I just killed a god knows how old vampire.

"Does this mean I should stay with them to rule?" I questioned.

Of course that's not what anyone in my family would want but I had to be respectful of the ancestors of this life. It felt wrong not doing so. Edward sprinted by my side and put on this constipated looking face. I laughed at his anger.

"C'mon Edward it can't be all that bad. Maybe we can all just move here and everything will turn out okay." I told him.

"Bella, no. You've seen how they live what they do to survive. Do you really want that for yourself? For the rest of us?" Edward strongly worded out.

I looked at my grandson and of course I did not want him to be locked in a castle all his life or being unable to stay with his future pack.

I then decided what I wanted…


End file.
